1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration actuator.
2. Related Art
There is a vibration actuator that includes: a vibrator that generates two flexural vibrations each perpendicular to the center axis of a shaft; and a rotor that rotates about the shaft being frictionally driven by the vibrator (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-287246
A vibration actuator cannot generate a large drive torque if the portions of the vibrator and rotor that contact each other are formed of a rigid material having abrasion resistance.